Diamond Falls
Diamond Falls is a very secret place located in Club Penguin. Formerly known only to ninjas, the falls are located deep beneath the Ski Hill (which is really Deacon Peak, an extinct volcano). Diamond Falls is a lava fall, not a waterfall, and the entrance is a secret tunnel in Cart Surfer. The ninjas built a sword-smith establishment there to make their swords. History Diamond Falls used to be an active volcano during the High Penguin Confederacy. It created the island of Club Penguin from molten lava flowing from deep below the ocean floor. In those days, the flow of Diamond Falls went east instead of west, and the cliff that formed the lava fall did not exist yet. Instead, lava erupting from the volcano (the one that would become the Ski Hill) flowed down cave systems into the ground, where it went into the ocean and built the island from west to east. However, when Khanzem rose to power, Diamond Falls fell asleep for a few years, occasionally spewing a few spurts of lava from time to time. It awoke in mid-Olde Antarctica, creating another volcano, which forced some Water Kingdom settlers to abandon the island. Diamond Falls then fell asleep as soon as it had awakened, never to erupt again for 50 years. During this period, an earthquake fractured the "riverbed" and formed a cliff half a mile tall, thus creating a magma fall. This was when the falls were named "Diamond Falls" by colonial explorers. Re-Awakening Main Article: Diamond Falls Re-Awakening It wasn't until 2009 that Diamond Falls finally re-awoke. The Bureau of Entropy, sick of all the happiness going on in Antarctica as Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas (collectively known to the Bureau as the "Terrible Trio") approached, caused a large, dense asteroid to pass near the moon and eject it out of its orbit. Unfortunately (for them), the employee doing the calculations for the mass of the object forgot to cancel a 12, and the moon made a very close, but relatively harmless pass near the earth. However, as the moon made the pass, it pulled a bubble of magma from the mantle up to the edge of the Antarctic Plate. A significant amount of this magma passed through Diamond Falls. The falls overflowed, and a fraction of the magma erupted through a crack next to the Dojo. A cinder cone volcano quickly formed, and in an effort to keep the public from panicking, the South Pole Council gave Sensei a government grant, which he used to create a new game, Card Jitsu: Fire. Experts estimate that Diamond Falls will continue to be active until 2027. Geology Diamond Falls is located in a huge cavern underneath the Ski Hill. Inside, a river of magma a third of a mile wide pours down a cliff half a mile tall. The magma flows from a weakness in the Earth's crust, also under the Ski Hill. The pipe from the extinct Deacon Peak is blocked by hardened granite, forcing the magma to escape to the southeast, where it collects into a river. Flowing past Diamond Falls, the magma is then diverted by another granite plug and flows into the ocean west of Club Penguin. Add more! Involvement Diamond Falls is known for its numerous caverns, many of which are filled with gems. A ninja-run mining industry is in place inside the falls. Various weapons are also forged in the falls' magma, some of which include Zone's katanas and BOSS XeXeXe's snowshovel. Tourism is also a big industry in the Falls, as penguins are fascinated by the flowing magma rivers and ninjas. A free mine cart ride through the Falls is available at the Mine Shack. Add more! Trivia * There is a hidden bow and arrow waiting for Minnid with his name carved in which has been waiting sience the dawn of time for a worthy hero! Links *CyberGemz *Barkjon's journal *LiquidFence Category:Rooms Category:Ninjas Category:Places